


Bath Bombs

by SilenceIsGolden15



Series: Voltron Oneshots [39]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Bathing/Washing, Breaking and Entering, Gen, Suspense, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceIsGolden15/pseuds/SilenceIsGolden15
Summary: Krolia indulges in an Earth luxury, and comes to regret it.





	Bath Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. Updates, especially for firefly, will be a bit sporadic for the next little bit cause real life is trying it's damn hardest to kill me right now, but I'm trying.

With a deep sigh, Krolia lowered herself further into the water. It pressed close to her on all sides with gentle warmth, not too hot and not too cold. Just right.

Back in the Empire she had no knowledge of these things humans called “baths”. Lower budget ships sprayed their soldiers to cleanliness with cold water, and more high tech battalions used a dry cleaning agent, no liquid required. From a military standpoint expending the effort to compile enough water to lounge in, then heat it, then strip oneself naked and leave oneself completely vulnerable while lounging in it sounded absolutely ridiculous.

But she had to admit… it felt nice. 

The bathroom in Tex’s house was small, and the tub even smaller; she had to fold her tall frame into a bit of a pretzel to fit all the way under the surface. But she didn’t mind. It was late, Tex was working, Keith was asleep— the perfect time to indulge in just a little bit of relaxation. 

She slid down further until her knees bumped the bottom end of the tub and her hair slipped under, the water twining through the fine strands until it was soaked through. For a long moment she stayed there, enjoying the strange sound of water in her ears as some of it lapped at the corners of her eyes. 

The water trailed over her shoulder blades when she rose again and reached for the bottle sitting on the edge of the tub. Tex said the soap inside was meant to clean hair-- she wasn’t sure if it would work as well for Galra hair, but she supposed she could at least give it a try. It came out of the bottle silky smooth and cream white, but when she rubbed it between her palms it worked into a pleasing lather of bubbles. She was rubbing it into her hair when a noise made her pause. 

It was a subtle sound, the slight click of the door as it swung shut. But it shouldn’t be shutting, she’d checked it twice before getting in the bath, and Tex wasn’t due to be home for another three hours. Even if it was Tex, he always made a point to announce himself.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled just as an unfamiliar voice reached her ears.

“Are you sure about this, Joe? I mean, the medal ain’t even worth that much.”

“Shut it,” hissed another voice, and the first obligingly fell silent as Krolia’s heart began to race. They were speaking quietly, but with her Galra hearing she could hear them plain as day even from their position in the living room. If she moved quickly and silently, she’d be able to steal into the bedroom, get Keith, and hide before they made it up the stairs. 

She made barely a sound as she raised herself out of the water, stepping just right on the wooden floor to keep the boards from squeaking. She went from the room without bothering to dry or clothe herself-- the water risked leaving a trail, but she didn’t have time if she wanted to get her child in a safe place. 

Krolia eased the bathroom door open a crack and peered out. It was empty, moonlight streaming in from the window, and she crept inside and across the room to Keith’s crib. Downstairs she could still hear the two men poking around, scuffling and clanging against their belongings and occasionally snarling at each other in low tones. 

Thankfully Keith was dead asleep, a little warm weight in her damp arms, and her muscles released just the tiniest bit of tension once she had her child with her. But the mens footsteps were beginning to draw closer to the foot of the stairs, so as quickly as she could manage she snagged her knife from the bedside table and ducked into the closet. With one hand she eased the door shut as quietly as possible and flicked the lock shut, then crouched low beside it, one hand holding her blade at the ready and the other pressing the sleeping form of her child to her shoulder. 

The water from her skin was soaking into Keith’s red blanket. Still he didn’t stir, and Krolia held her breath. She knew the medal they were looking for-- Tex had been awarded it a month ago for his valor in a fire that threatened to consume a nearby hospital. It was hung on the wall beside the window, opposite from Keith’s crib. It would be a loss, but if they found what they were looking for and left, she wouldn’t be forced to do anything she would regret later. 

The hinges on the bedroom door creaked as it opened, and the floorboards rattled under the mens boots. 

“There it is,” said the eager one, steps quickening across the room. The other man, the less eager one, stayed still. 

“Is that a crib?” he murmured quietly, almost to himself. “I didn’t know Kogane had a kid.”

“What’s it matter? We got the medal; let’s scram.”

“It just-- don’t seem right, that’s all.”

“Oh, so stealing is ok with you, so long as it’s from a bachelor? Sure.” 

“Whatever, Joe. Let’s get outta here.”

Krolia tracked them as they retreated through the house. She listened as the front door clicked shut again, then remained where she was, just in case, until her thighs were burning from holding her position. Her knuckles were sore when she flexed them around the hilt of her knife, and by the time she finally emerged from hiding she had completely dried from the bath, though her skin prickled everywhere with chill. 

After putting a still slumbering Keith back to bed, she dressed, drained the cold bathwater from the tub, and rinsed the dried shampoo suds out of her hair. She locked and triple checked the front door before returning to the bedroom and taking up a watchful position on the bed, knife back in hand and one eye on her baby, all the while berating herself for being so lax.

How could she have been so foolish? She was an undercover operative on the run from the most powerful empire in the Universe, protecting both a family and a weapon of untold importance. Besides that, she was a stranger to this planet, an alien to them, and any indication of her presence could end in disaster, both for her and her family and the Blue Lion. 

It was simply unacceptable. 

She stayed on high alert for the next few hours, though thankfully the house was quiet until Tex’s expected arrival home at five am. She heard his cheerful whistling echoing as he tossed his gear into the coat closet downstairs and began his ascent to the bedroom. 

The tune came to a stop the moment he opened the bedroom door. 

“Krolia?” he asked in his raspy voice, his eyes cutting once to the crib before returning to her. “Did something happen? You seem tense.”

“Two men were here earlier.” Her voice was cold and sharp, making his eyes widen, but she couldn’t help it. “They broke into the house and stole your medal.”

Tex darted forward several steps. “Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you? What about Keith?”

“We’re fine,” she answered tightly, “I hid and they left without incident.”

He let out a sigh of relief, almost seeming to deflate, before picking up on Krolia’s remaining sour mood and straightening up again. 

“You’re upset about it.”

“Of course I’m upset about it!” She laid her knife aside and got to her feet. “They were  _ in our house,  _ Tex! They could’ve hurt our son! They could’ve seen me! So many things could’ve gone wrong!”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, none of that happened.” He held out his arms as though to embrace her, but she stepped away from the comfort. He tried not to look hurt, but Krolia angled herself away and crossed her arms. 

“You promised me we would be safe here.”

His answer was a quiet, “I thought we were.”

After a long moment of solemn silence Krolia let him finally hug her, though the whole time she stared over his shoulder at the sleeping form of their son, the blanket still darkened in the front from being pressed up against her wet shoulder while they hid in the dark. 

And she swore she’d never let her guard down again. 


End file.
